Gakuen Alice Our Version
by Kaiko Pyon
Summary: Mikan has been forced to join gakuen alice because of her alices. Everything seems well in this new adventure but things brew behind the background while she tries to deal with everything thrown her way. And what's this, having romance... with 3 BOYS? "Natsume! You stupid pervert! Stop flipping my skirt!" Eventual NaMi By Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon
1. Chapter 1

**Kaiko Pyon and Kaiko Nya:** _Sorry about the previous chapter! This is the edited Chapter One Please Enjoy!_

**Mikan:** _Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon do not own Gakuen Alice….._

**Chapter 1~**

* * *

**Scene: ****_Walking back home but still in school..._**

"_Hotaru! Are you going to the famous Gakuen Alice? Wow! Expected of my Hotaru!_" Exclaimed Mikan as she tried to hug Hotaru who slapped her away with a gigantic fly swatter.

"_Personal space secured!_" Muttered Hotaru.

"_That's mean! Anyway write to me ok?_" Said Mikan.

"_... I'll try_" muttered Hotaru and the mood was suddenly sad...

"_Hotaru..._"

"_Look it's the two princesses! What a nice view!_" "_Yeah! They have the looks and the brain! Did you know that this year's exam they both scored the highest again!_" "_Kya~~ I'm so envious...!_"

* * *

Mikan has a long reddish silky hair till her waist area and she often puts a hair band on her hair with some hair covering her forehead. She has flawless slightly tanned skin that suits her unique eyes. They are light blue on the outer side but deep inside is sea blue. This is also one of her charm.

Hotaru has short black hair and she is often expressionless but that's what made her so popular. Not only this, she has a pair of light purple eyes which contrasts with her porcelain skin makes her even more attractive.

* * *

Two days later, Hotaru is leaving. Everyone could not bear to watch her leave. Especially Mikan. They are best friends after all...

"Saying goodbye sounds like we are not going to see each other forever and we are going to still see each other right? Sorry I'm rambling, so, Hotaru…See you later? "Mikan said while giving Hotaru a slight smile through the tears.

"See you later …Mikan" With those parting words, she went into the black limousine that Gakuen Alice provided.

* * *

**Scene: ****_Mikan's home..._**

"_It's been a month since Hotaru left. Why haven't she write to me? It can't be that she has forgotten about me!? Hotaru !_" Cried Mikan.

Suddenly, water, tornados and lightening was seen in the house. They were swirling around Mikan.

"_What...what's going on? Grandpa! Help!_" Shouted Mikan.

"_Mikan!_" Shouted grandpa," _try to calm down! It will get worse if your emotions are out of control!_"

Mikan did as what he said and calmed down but her eyes saw black and then, she was unconscious.

* * *

"_Eh... What happened?_" Muttered Mikan as she rubbed her head.

"_You are awake Mikan! Haiz... You are already sixteen, it's time to tell you the truth but please remain calm alright?_" Said grandfather.

"_You see, what you just saw was your Alice. Not all humans have this power, only some are like you. They have all sorts of Alice; some are very ridiculous as well. There are also four types of Alice holders._

_The first one is when the Alice holder uses too much of their Alice, it will shorten their life._

_The second is they will only have their Alice when they are young but when they grow till a specific age, their Alice will be disappear. _

_The third one is their Alice are very powerful but it has a limited usage. One day their Alice will be used up. _

_As for the last type, they are the rarest of all types and this type can be passed down from the bloodline. These Alice holders holds powerful Alice but it will not cost one's life nor will it ever disappear. And you, my dear belong to this category. Not only that, you also have more than three Alices, wind, water, lightening and nullification, which is the rarest of the rarest. So far not a single Alice holder has more than three Alices._"

* * *

After hearing this, Mikan is at loss of words. She doesn't know what to think or what to say but could only just stare at her grandpa while trying to absorb the information.

"_I know this is too much for you but you were born into the Sakura family, you have to face this fate. Your late parents also belong to the fourth category but they do not have more than three Alices. I do not understand your family's pain since I'm just an outsider but know that I will be there for you Mikan._"

Turning to his side, he picked up an intricately designed box which contained a pair of blue diamond earrings, a silver head chain embedded with blue studs and an emerald stone strung onto a silver chain.  
"_Put on everything in this box. These are the restrainers to prevent the outburst of your Alice like just now. Since your Alices are very unstable, I'm afraid these restrainers are not even enough. These are also your parents' last gift to you, they personally handcrafted these and the emerald stone is actually your father's nullification Alice stone. Let me put them on for you."_

* * *

After that, he left the room to let Mikan think this through.

Mikan closed her eyes and thought: _This is not real! This must be a dream, it just can't be! Mother, father what am I going to do?_

Then, Mikan broke into tears and cried...

**_~Gakuen Alice Our Version Chapter 1 Owari~_**

**We are sorry if it is too short but we promise that we will try our best to improve with your comments! Please review and give us some suggestions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please go to Kaiko Nya for chapter 2**

**as we are collaborating in this story. Thank you!**

** s/10612887/2/Gakuen-Alice-Our-Version**

**Please review on our stories!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaiko pyon:** _I can't believe we finished so quickly!_

**Kaiko Nya:** _Yup! I had to stay up late to finish this! You see, I have eye ba-_

**Hotaru:** _Sorry for interrupting but if you two don't want everybody to know your personal life then I suggest you get on with the story._

**_*Kaiko Nya in a depressed mood with Kaiko pyon patting her on the back.*_**

**Kaiko pyon:** _Sorry, Hotaru-san…Ano, everybody please enjoy!_

**Hotaru:** _The stupid authors do not own Gakuen Alice, especially the one that likes cats._

**Chapter 3~**

* * *

**Scene: ****_Mikan's house_**

"_Hey sleepy head! If you don't want any punishments, better get up!_" Shouted Grandpa as he poured freezing cold water he got from the well onto the oblivious Mikan.

"_Wahhhh!_" screamed Mikan, _"what's wrong with you! You demon! Demon!_" Pouted Mikan.

Mikan sloppily get dressed. She was not an early riser so having to get up so early, was a first time for her. After a while, Mikan and Grandpa are at the backyard, ready for training.

"_Alright Mikan, go and run 20 rounds around the neighborhood again! Be fast! Use your strength, try taking big steps!_" Ordered Grandpa.

"_Got it Grandpa!_"

This time, Mikan took bigger steps. She hopped and jumped, pushed her body forward and ran at her fastest. She was much faster than the other day. After a few hours, she completed her rounds.

"_Good! You have improved! Now, we will start on your Alices._"

* * *

**Scene: ****_Mikan's backyard_**

"_Alright, to control your Alice, you must let them know who the real master is; never let your Alices control you! Feel them and let it out!_" Instructed Grandpa.

Mikan closed her eyes to feel her Alices.

She could feel the gentle breeze on her skin and she imagined the movements of the air swirling. She twirled her hands and directed the gush of wind, which was slowly turning into a tornado, towards a nearby tree.

The tornado hit the tree right on the mark and it broke to halves.

"_Now, use your water Alice!_"

"_Ah... Y... Yes!_" Stammered Mikan as she was surprised with the sheer power of her wind Alice.

Again, she closed her eyes and imagined the flow of water. She could see the rapid flow of a river in her head. She could also see the fishes swimming in the dangerous currents of the gushing river. She then imagined a raging torrent hitting the half dead tree.

"_Splash!_" A jet of water sprayed at the tree.

"_Good! You are doing well! Now do the same to your lightning Alice._" Praised Grandpa. Mikan nodded in determination and she closed her eyes once more.

She tried imagining a thunderstorm where she could see the bright flashes of lights among the dark clouds. She saw the bright flashes as quick, swift and deadly and with a swing of her arm, the lightning struck the remaining trunks of the tree.

"_I... I did it!_" Squealed Mikan in delight, "_but what about my nullification Alice?_" She asked.

"_Nullification Alice is used against other Alices. This means that other Alice holders are unable to use their Alices on you. But that Alice is a little hard to train. But remember, when performing that Alice; imagine that you want to protect something badly._" Said Grandpa.

Mikan nodded her head slowly.

The next few days, Mikan practiced her running and Alices intensively. She soon was able to control her wind, lightning and water Alices but she still had a long way before mastering them. She now can help her Grandpa wash clothes by spraying water at them and she is also able to dry them quickly with strong gusts of wind.

Mikan thought her peaceful life was finally back but these peaceful days do not last long...

* * *

**Scene: ****_Elementary school principal office_**

"_How's the search? Did you find that Alice holder?_" Asked the mysterious man.

"_Yes. We found her. She is Mikan Sakura. We already found her location._" Answered Persona.

"_Hm... Sakura... As I expected it's from the famous Sakura family. Take her here as fast as possible! Use all methods to bring her here!_"

"_Yes sir!_"

Then, Persona and some other men in black suit drove towards Mikan's house.

* * *

**Scene: ****_Mikan's house_**

"_Grandpa, I've been wondering... Gakuen Alice... Is it a school for Alice holders?_" Asked Mikan as she practice using her Alices to draw on the ground.

"_Why did you ask?_" asked Grandpa in a serious tone.

"_I mean... It says Alice so it just came to my mind...what's wrong?_" Asked Mikan.

"_Haiz... Well yes, you are right Mikan. But it's not a nice school. It's a school with greedy people that lust for the power of Alices and use them for their own selfish needs. The principals and teachers will make a deal with these greedy people and the students will be forced to work for them._

_Remember the type of Alice holders I told you about? Well most of them are the type that will die if they use too much of their Alices as their Alices are stronger and more useful. But no one cares about their life. That's why, Gakuen Alice is not a wonderful place at all!_" Grandpa said with uncontained anger.

"_Oh...wait... Hotaru! Hotaru is in that school! Then what about her?_" Asked Mikan worriedly.

"_Haiz... There is nothing I can do... She can only face her fate._" Sighed Grandpa.

"_No... No way... Hotaru!_" Cried Mikan.

Grandpa hugged and consoled her. He could do nothing but feel lucky that Mikan is not taken away.

* * *

Just then, "S_creech!_" A black car parked at Mikan's house. Persona and other four men in black suit came out. They knocked on the door.

"_Who could that be? I will go open the door._" Said Grandpa.

Mikan dried her tears and followed him with a skip. When he opened the door, Persona stepped in.

He had pale skin with spiky black hair and cold eyes. He wore a plain white masquerade-like mask. He also wore rings on each of his fingers and an earring.

"_Mikan Sakura? I came to bring you to Gakuen Alice. You have a very strong Alices so you need go to Gakuen Alice for training in case you hurt others._" Said Persona.

"_You! Don't give me that bullshit! I know this school very well! There is no way I'm gonna let you take Mikan away! _"Shouted Grandpa.

Mikan was quite frightened. Thoughts were creating havoc in her mind.

_Will I also be used for the greedy and selfish people? Will I be forced to do their dirty work?_ Mikan thought, thoroughly afraid of what was going to happen to her.

She clenched onto the edge of Grandpa's shirt tightly. Persona looked at Grandpa for a while and smirked.

"_Well, are you sure? You want to fight with me? That's a bad choice, you...might lose your life in just a second. You do know the famous death Alice, don't you?_" Warned Persona as he drew nearer.

"_Back off!_" Shouted Mikan. She surrounded Grandpa and herself behind a spiral of water.

Then, she used her wind Alice and blow at the four other men and tried to strike a lightning at Persona. The four men were blown away but Persona dodged Mikan's attack. The other four men were back to their feet as well.

"_Very strong indeed. Hahaha... I will let you two go then..._" Said Persona.

Mikan let her guard down. But Persona continued," _But can you protect every other people? Your classmates, teachers, other innocent people... Can you...?_" Smirked Persona.

"_You! You are despicable! How can you get others involved! Don't you dare to hurt them!_" Shouted Mikan in fury.

"_You are gonna use that same trick again? You never change do you?_" Said Grandpa angrily.

"_Haha... Well thank you for your compliment. But you know I have a very strong Alice so killing some puny people will be a piece of cake... So what do you say?_ "Asked Persona.

* * *

Mikan hesitated for a while. She knows that attacking them will not work as she is not strong enough. After all, she has not mastered her Alices properly yet. She calmed down. The spiral of water has vanished, the lightning and the tornado on her hand also disappeared.

"_I ... I understand. I will…go with you._" Said Mikan reluctantly.

"_Mikan! No!_" Said Grandpa as he held onto Mikan's hand.

Mikan smiled at Grandpa with tears at the corner of her eyes.

"_Don't worry Grandpa, I will be fine. I will see you again!_" Said Mikan as tears flowed out her eyes.

Then, she pushed Grandpa's hand away and walked towards the black car.

Seeing that he has reached his motive, Persona gave off an evil smirk.

The other four men and Persona followed Mikan to the Black car and drove off, leaving the old man standing at the front door with tears.

"_Mikan...!_" He whispered...

**_~Gakuen Alice Our Version Chapter 3 Owari~_**

**Kaiko Pyon:**_Soooooo saaaadddddd! Why oh why must dear Mikan-chan have to go through this!_

**Kaiko Nya:**_You do know that we are the ones writing this story right?_

**Kaiko Pyon: **_Oh yeah we are! That means…CHANGE IT, change the story!__***Shakes Kaiko Nya violently***_

**Kaiko Nya: **_But we have already posted the chapter…_

_The following is a statement we are going to continuously post as we have read many stories where the story plot has been severely criticized._

**Kaiko Pyon and Kaiko Nya: **_Remember, this is our story, as the title says it is our version of Gakuen Alice so please do not comment on our plot!__We would like to just receive comments on how to improve our writing and maybe how you would like the story to develop. Arigatou gozaimasu_

**Please review! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please go to Kaiko Nya for chapter 4**

**as we are collaborating in this story. Thank you!**

** s/10612887/4/Gakuen-Alice-Our-Version**

**Please review on our stories!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kaiko Pyon:** _We have finally finished chapter five!_

**Kaiko Nya:** _Yeah, and whose fault was it that we posted late, hm?_

**Kaiko Pyon:** _Hehehe…Please don't kill me! I'm so sorry!_

**Kaiko Nya:** _Haiz, fine just this once ok? Anyway, please enjoy!_

**Chapter 5~**

* * *

_"Hey! Wake up! It's morning!"_ Said Hotaru.

_"Hm... So delicious... I'm so full..."_ Mumbled Mikan.

Hotaru got annoyed and pulled out a cat shaped gun and pointed at Mikan.

* * *

**Invention intro~ by Hotaru**

Cat shaped gun is called Nya gun. It will automatically shoot air bullets at sleepy heads. Its older brother, is the Pyon cannon.

**End of intro~**

* * *

_"Lazy! Lazy! Lazy!"_ The gun made the sound _"Lazy!"_ Every time it shot at Mikan.

_"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Stop it already!"_ Mikan cried in pain.

_"Hurry up and get ready! We are going to class now!"_ Ordered Hotaru.

_"Alright... Haiz... I want to eat that hamburger again! It's delicious..."_sighed Mikan.

* * *

**Scene: ****_Classroom_**

When Hotaru and Mikan reach the classroom, the boys swarmed around them.

_"Hey Mikan, did you sleep well?"_

_"Do you want me to bring you around the school?"_

_"Hey Mikan! Do you need my help with anything?"_

_"Um... Haha... No thanks but thank you!"_ Mikan laughed awkwardly.

Just then, Natsume, Ruka and Takumi entered the class.

_"Hey ugly! Scram! Don't block the way!" _Shouted Natsume at Mikan.

_"What...? You are rude as ever! Can't you just say 'excuse me'?"_ Shouted Mikan.

Hotaru nudged Mikan and whispered_,"Stop arguing with him! You will regret it for sure!"_

_"But...haiz... Fine..."_ Mikan pouted.

Natsume sees that Mikan is not fighting back, he felt it was not as interesting anymore. So, he walked past Mikan and flipped her skirt. Mikan's eyes widened in shock.

_"Oh... You do have nice taste! Laces... Not bad."_ Smirked Natsume.

Poor poor innocent Ruka was so shy that he blushed till he looked like an overheated oven and the rest of the boys had a nosebleed.

_"You... You jerk! "_Shouted Mikan while she clenched her fists. _"__I will make you sorry for this!"_ Cried Mikan.

Natsume glanced at her and smirked. Then he walked back to his seat, together with the blushing Ruka. Hotaru patted Mikan's shoulder and said_,"Good luck!" _

_"Hotaru... You are so cruel!"_ Cried Mikan.

_"There there... Natsume, that's not how you treat a lady... Tsk tsk tsk"_ sighed Takumi who just reached the classroom.

_"Kya~~~~! Takumi sama!"_ Screamed all the girls except Hotaru. She was wearing a mask with a broken heart in front. Looks like he used his pheromone Alice again. The rest of the boys glanced at the girls with a weird look.

* * *

**Invention intro~ by Hotaru**

The broken heart mask is called **Pheromone Avoidance**. It helps to prevent people getting hypnotized by the pheromone Alice holders.

**End on intro~**

* * *

_"Morning! Neko chans! And morning to you, my lady." _Said Takumi in an enticing and soothing way while he kissed Mikan's silky long red hair. Mikan blushed a little and said hello to him while looking away.

Takumi noticed her shyness and smiled at her. Then, he flipped her silky hair and said_,"Your hair... It's very silky."_ Mikan blushed even more and she hurried to her seat and covers her face in embarrassment.

Natsume saw them and couldn't help but feel irritated.

_"Stop flirting already! Why bother flirting with an ugly girl?" _Shouted Natsume.

_"Oh my... Are you perhaps... Jealous?" _Asked Takumi.

_"What? If you don't want to get burnt, watch your mouth!"_ Warned Natsume.

Takumi said nothing but smiled.

_"Hey, isn't she too full of herself? Just because she got all the three princes attention."_ Grumbled the curly black hair girl.

_"Yeah! I agree with you Sumire! Let's teach her a lesson shall we?"_

_"Yeah we should! Hahaha..." _The girls laughed.

* * *

_"Alright class! Let's get ready for training!"_ Shouted a man with a wooden kendo sword.

Then, he noticed Mikan and approached her.

_"You must be Mikan Sakura! I'm Misaki Sensei, we are going to the field for our physical lesson!"_

The class immediately follows him to the field.

_"Alright! Those with attack type Alice move to one side and those with other Alices move to the other side and grab a weapon from the techno Alice holders and get ready!"_

Everyone did as told. Those without attack type Alices began to fight with each other using their weapons. The fight looked serious and exciting. Those with attack type Alices used their Alices against each other. Different coloured attacks clashed with each other, it looked like a light show. The whole scene looked so majestic and incredible. Everyone did their best and they all looked very cool.

_"Mikan, you are new to this. Let me explain to you. During physical lessons, we will practice our defense and attacking skills just like you have seen. You can go practice with Natsume since I believe he is the only one suitable to be your fighting partner."_ Said Misaki Sensei.

Mikan nodded and then, she hesitated_," but Sensei, I'm still not so good with my Alices..."_

Misaki looked at her and thought for a while...,_"I think you should be fine since you have so many restrainers."_ He smiled.

Mikan thought for a while and smiled. When she walked towards Natsume, Natsume glanced at her and examined her.

_"Wha... What?" _

_"Nothing, just thinking that for an ugly person, a long silky hair is a waste on you..."_ Natsume smirked.

Mikan's face flushed with anger and shouted,_" None of your business! I will blow you away for sure!" _Then the fight began.

* * *

Mikan first swing her arm and a strong tornado formed and rushed towards Natsume but he dodged it swiftly. He then tossed a fire ball at Mikan.

Mikan was shocked and jumped aside. She panted and glared at Natsume, who is laughing nonstop at Mikan's action. Mikan was furious.

She immediately got up and directed a lighting at Natsume but he managed to roll away. Then he formed a tornado of fire and tried to hit Mikan but she dodged it, it was close. Then Mikan quickly shot out a jet of water at Natsume and Natsume shot out a jet of fire. They both clashed and no one can win over the other.

Their fight intrigued the curiosity of the other students. All of them were in awe, even Hotaru. For someone who is of equal with Natsume is like a miracle to them.

* * *

Takumi saw this scene and smiled: _Mikan, you are indeed strong. I'm now even more interested in you! I will definitely make you fall for me!_

Ruka thought to himself and blushed: _Wow! Mikan is amazing... She looks cool!_

_"Alright! Let's stop here! You two! Stop! We will continue later. I believe you all were exhausted over the training." _Shouted Misaki Sensei.

Then, Mikan and Natsume came to a stop. Still upset with Natsume, Mikan glared at him and turned away with a 'humph!'

Natsume looked at her and thought: W_ow! Beautiful and strong, interesting! I think I might like her._

Then he screamed_,"polka dots! Today, your taste is bad!"_ He smirked and walked away. Everyone looked puzzled only Mikan was flushed. She clenched her fist and whispered_," Natsume that pervert! How dare he!"_

_"Mikan~ go out with me! I'm falling more for you now!"_ Said Takumi as he wrapped his arms around Mikan's neck.

Mikan was shocked and at a loss for words. The boys looked mad and the girls screamed_,"No!"_

_"Get yourself away from her if you don't want to be shot by my Pyon Pyon cannon!"_ Warned Hotaru.

_"Oh my... Alright alright, but think about it Mikan."_ Winked Takumi at Mikan.

Mikan blushed even more.

_"That Mikan, how could she! Attracting Takumi's attention. Attention seeker!" _Fumed Sumire. The other girls agreed. Then, Sumire whispered something to them and they all giggled.

* * *

**Scene: ****_In the classroom_**

_"Hey Hotaru, I've been wondering... What's Ruka's Alice? Natsume is fire, Takumi is pheromone... Then what's Ruka's"_ asked Mikan as she lay flat on the table, resting.

_"Ruka has animal pheromone, he attracts animals."_ Answered Hotaru as she wiped her Gun.

Mikan nodded and exclaimed_," it must be nice to be popular among animals..."_

_"Do you want some drinks? I'm going to buy some now."_ Asked Mikan as she stood up suddenly.

Hotaru thought for a while and nodded.

When Mikan was walking towards the drink machine, she didn't know that Sumire and her other friends were right behind her. Then, one of them pushed her and Mikan leaned forward. Then Sumire took the chance and sliced off Mikan head chain with her cat claws without Mikan noticing. After that, they ran off giggling.

_"What's with them? Gosh... I almost fell!"_ Exclaimed Mikan with rag. Just then, a water spiral hit the machine and it was severely damaged. Some cans of drinks fell out.

_"That's weird... I thought my restrainers are restraining my Alices... Oh well... Since I have some free drinks..."_ Smiled Mikan.

* * *

**_Time skip_**

"_Alright, after the break, you all should be more energized so I expect better performance!"_ Shouted Misaki Sensei.

Mikan was still the fighting partner of Natsume. When Mikan used her Alices, her Alices combined together and formed a huge ball gradually.

_"Wha... What's going on! Ah, I can't control my Alices! Help!"_ Shouted. Mikan.

_"Oi…What's wrong?"_ Shouted Natsume.

_"Huh...? Mikan!"_ Shouted Hotaru.

Sumire and the others at first laughed nonstop but soon, they realized the seriousness and began to panic.

_"Everyone evacuate! Evacuate!"_ Shouted Misaki Sensei.

All the students ran off, leaving Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka and Takumi.

_"AH!"_ Screamed Mikan.

_"What's going on?"_ Asked Narumi Sensei as he hurried over with Jinno Sensei_"wha... Mikan!?"_

_"__She lost control over her Alices."_ Replied Misaki Sensei.

_"__Looks like I have no choice but to knock her out."_ Said Jinno Sensei,_" but I can't guarantee her safety."_

Jinno Sensei waved his wand and a huge lightning came out from the sky. It strucked through the huge enclosed ball and hit Mikan.

_"Ah!"_ Screamed Mikan and she fainted.

The ball also vanished gradually. It's lucky for them that it did not destroy the school. Natsume rushed over to catch the fainted Mikan. Everyone else rushed towards her.

_"Hey! Where's her head chain?"_ Asked Hotaru. She is as sharp as ever.

Others then realize that one of her restrainer, the head chain was gone.

_"This outburst of her Alices shows how strong she is. So the head chain... I don't think it's of any help. I will give her a new restrainer. The head chain she has now can be replaced with a more powerful restrainer. I believe it's powerful enough to restrain her Alices from an outburst. Furthermore, it has a special power that I had put in, this definitely will work for her." _Said Jinno Sensei.

Then, he ordered Natsume to carry Mikan to the office to give her a new head chain.

* * *

**Scene: ****_In the office_**

Mikan is slowly regaining consciousness. She realized a different head chain is on her head. She tried to take it off to have a good look at it but the head chain had felt like it had grown onto her head, she was unable to take it off.

_"Oh! You are awake! How are you feeling?"_Asked Narumi Sensei.

Mikan just nodded her head. She felt a little dizzy though. Maybe it's due to her outburst of Alices. Narumi Sensei explained the new Alice restrainer to her and tell her control her Alices more.

_"Ah! You are awake!"_ Exclaimed Hotaru as she budged into the office with a scythe.

It's dark blue in colour with silver carvings along the stick. The top part of the scythe is curvy and the blade is luminous with sky blue colour.

_"Here, it's for you Mikan. I made it while you passed out."_ Said Hotaru as she handed the scythe to her.

_"Wow... It's beautiful!"_ Exclaimed Mikan.

_"Since it's you, I think you can master it in no time."_ Smiled Hotaru.

Mikan hold the scythe and swung it around. She loved it! Hotaru heaved out a sigh of relief secretly seeing Mikan is alright now. She does not want Mikan to know that she was frantic when Mikan passed out. She was a little embarrassed.

_"Hotaru, thank you!"_ Smiled Mikan brightly at her.

_"No big deal..."_ Said Hotaru as she turned her head aside, flushed with embarrassment.

* * *

**Scene: ****_In elementary school principal office_**

_"__I see that she has made some enemies and she even attracted the attention of the Kuro Neko huh? She sure is an interesting girl, just like her mother. Well, make sure you test her soon but don't let her die understood?"_The elementary school principal said while smirking.

_"__Yes sir." _Persona smirked and slipped into the shadows.

**_~Gakuen Alice Our Version Chapter 5 Owari~_**

**Kaiko Pyon:** _Oh no! What is going to happen to Mikan? What test is she going to face? Is she going to die?_

**Kaiko Nya:** _Curious? Well sorry but you have to wait for the later chapters!_

**Kaiko Pyon****_:_** _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…Wait a minute, I know what is going to happen next so why am I…Oh never mind, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

**Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _The following is a statement we are going to continuously post as we have read many stories where the story plot has been severely criticized._

_Remember, this is our story, as the title says it is our version of Gakuen Alice so please do not comment on our plot! We would like to just receive comments on how to improve our writing and maybe how you would like the story to develop. Arigatou gozaimasu_

**Please read and review! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please go to Kaiko Nya for chapter 6**

**as we are collaborating in this story. Thank you!**

s/10612887/6/Gakuen-Alice-Our-Version

**Please review on our stories!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kaiko Pyon: **_Sorry for the long wait minna-san._

**Kaiko Nya****: **_…_

**Kaiko Pyon: **_Ok Ok, It's my fault that we took so long._

**Kaiko Nya:*****sigh* **_Mikan could you please…_

**Mikan: **_Ok! Kaiko Pyon and Kaiko Nya do not own Gakuen Alice_

**Chapter 7~**

* * *

**Scene: ****_Classroom_**

_"Alright! Students, results are here!"_ Said Narumi Sensei.

_"Wow! That's fast!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Who's first? Narumi Sensei"_

_"You still need to ask? Of course it's Hotaru! She's always first remember?"_

_"Oh! Haha... This time, it's someone else!"_ Said Narumi Sensei as he winked.

Everyone was surprised upon hearing it. Hotaru is always first, so knowing she's not, it's really a big surprise. Everyone had their eyes fixed on Hotaru's reaction. However, Hotaru is expressionless as usual.

She looked at Narumi Sensei and said_," It's Mikan right?"_

_"You're right! How did you know?"_ Exclaimed Narumi Sensei.

Hotaru closed her eyes and said_," When I went to the same school as her, she is the only one who beat me a few times."_

Everyone was amazed and praised Mikan for being so clever. Mikan just smiled and said_," I just revised my work well that's all...haha..." *blush*_

_"Well well well, you don't have to be so proud miss number one"_ mocked Natsume.

_"You! Oh? You're just jealous right?"_Smirked Mikan.

_"What? No way!"_ Natsume looked away.

Ruka laughed awkwardly.

Takumi was impressed, _that's my girl! You make me want you even more!_

_"Oh, Mikan is not the only one who did well. Sumire improved quite a lot in this test. Congratulations Sumire!"_ Announced Narumi Sensei.

Sumire looks surprised. Then she blushed and smiled. _"Really? That's great!"_

_"Well, shouldn't you thank Mikan?"_ Asked Narumi Sensei.

_"Ma... It can't be help. Thanks."_ Thanked Sumire as she looked the other way while blushing.

Mikan smiled back and said_,"You're welcome."_

* * *

**_Time skip_**

_"Alright! The class ends here! Mikan, come here, I need to talk to you." _Said Narumi Sensei.

Mikan looked at him, puzzled.

_"Mikan, since you got the highest mark so the principal decided to give you a special star. You now have your own place to stay. Aren't you glad? Well, I have to go! Ciao~!"_ Said Narumi Sensei and he walked off.

Mikan was really surprised. Even though this should be a good thing for her, but she does not bear to leave Hotaru. Hotaru is her best friend, she would rather not get any stars than to leave Hotaru. When she walked back to her classroom, Hotaru realized something wrong with her.

_"What's wrong? You look uglier than usual."_ Said Hotaru.

_"Well... Err... I...just got my star rank..."_ Said Mikan and she looked down.

_"So? You are upset with your ranking? Did you get only one star?"_ Asked Hotaru.

_"No... It's ... It's actually...special star..."_stammered Mikan.

Hotaru looked at her for a while.

_"Then what you are upset of?"_

_"Hotaru, that means I'm no longer staying with you..."_ Mikan cried.

Hotaru knows that Mikan is an idiot who cared nothing about luxury. She has known Mikan since they were kids and she cares about her a lot, probably more than anyone she has met. She sighed and put her hands on Mikan's shoulder. Mikan looked up in surprise.

_"Mikan, we are best friends right? Having separate rooms doesn't mean we are no longer friends right? So don't cry, you look ugly."_ Said Hotaru.

Mikan looked at her for a while and wiped off her tears and smiled.

_"Yeah... You are right! Silly me... Haha..."_ Said Mikan.

_Hotaru indeed is my best friend!_

* * *

**_Time skip_**

After a few days, all of Mikan's stuff has been moved to her own room. Her place is extravagant, it's bigger than Hotaru's. At lunch time, food was served to her. The food is very nicely cooked and much more delicious than the food she ate at Hotaru's.

But Mikan is not contented with all of this. Because Hotaru is not here to share all these joy with. She is alone in the beautiful 'palace'.

_"Cheer up! It's not as if you can't see Hotaru anymore!"_ Mikan said to herself.

Mikan decided to walk out of her dorm for some fresh air. The air at night was cold yet refreshing. Mikan thought back on all the bizarre things that happened in the school. Some moments were actually very funny that made her giggled a little. Just then, a boy in a black cat mask jumped through some trees and appeared right in front of her.

Just as Mikan was about to scream, the boy blocked mouth and pushed her against a corner.

_"Shh...! Don't make any sound!"_ Whispered the boy into her ear.

Mikan flushed a little. Her ears are very sensitive.

_"Where's that brat! Catch him!"_

_"Yes sir!"_

_The brat? Could it be this guy?_ Mikan thought to herself. She begin to struggle.

_"Oi! What are you doing? Stop! Looks like I have no choice!"_

The boy took off his mask and kiss her.

_"Mmm...!"_ Mikan was very shock. But she was more surprise to find out that the boy kissing her is Natsume!

Mikan stopped struggling, she is too shock to do anything.

_"You finally stopped moving!"_ Said Natsume.

_"Nat...Natsume! What... Why... Huh?"_ Mikan was speechless.

_"The kiss was to make you stop moving ok? Don't think too much! Oh! You better keep your mouth shut and don't blabber seeing me today to anyone!"_ Warned Natsume. Then he ran away.

Mikan was dumbfounded. There were too many questions in her mind... What is he doing this late at night? Why are there people chasing him? Why is he wearing mask? Just as she getting more and more confused, she then realized something.

_"__Wait! That... That's my first kiss! How dare he! Natsume you Baka! Hentai!"_ Mikan muttered as she stamp her feet and walked back to her dorm.

* * *

Natsume was running back to his dorm. As he was running, his face blushed a little when he thought about the kiss.

_"That idiot! It's her fault for struggling!"_ Muttered Natsume as he touched his lips.

* * *

**_Next day..._**

_"Morning Hotaru!"_ said Mikan as she ran towards her.

_"Is that candy? Give me one!"_ Said Mikan.

_"This is no ordinary candy! It's Gulliver's candy."_ Said Hotaru.

* * *

**Invention intro~ by Hotaru**

Gulliver's candy allows the person who eats it to grow up. For example, a kid at age 4 will grow into a teenager upon taking it. The person will go back to normal after several hours.

**End of intro**

* * *

_"But I have not completed it, so there might be some side effect after taking it, you still want one? It's will be 10 rabbits each!"_ Said Hotaru.

_"Um... I think I will pass... Haha..."_ Said Mikan.

They walked towards the class together. When they entered the class, Mikan saw Natsume buried his head in his arms, sleeping. Mikan looked at him for a while and blushed when remembering the kiss last night.

_"What are you blushing for Mikan? Could you be thinking of me_?" Said Takumi as he hugged Mikan from behind.

_"Hey! Get off me!"_ Yelled Mikan.

_"That's cold!"_ Said Takumi.

Just then, Ruka came in with Youichi to the class. Youichi saw Mikan and trotted towards her.

_"Mikan... Konichiwa!"_ Greeted Youichi.

_"Waa! Kawaii! Konichiwa Youichi!"_ Said Mikan as she patted his head.

_"Natsume! Youichi is here! Wake up!"_ Shouted Mikan.

Natsume slowly raised up his head and saw Youichi.

He walked towards him and asked_,"Hn, Youichi, what are you doing here?"_

_"Konichiwa Natsume-nii chan!"_ Greeted Youichi.

_"I met him along the hall way, he said he missed you so I took him with him here_." Explained Ruka.

_"Isn't he cute Hotaru? He is so small!"_ Exclaimed Mikan as she hugged Youichi.

_"Hey, will you let go? He doesn't like it!"_ Said Natsume.

_"Hey! He didn't complain about it!"_ Said Mikan.

_"Haha... You two seem to get along."_ Laughed Ruka.

_"We don't!"_ Shouted Mikan.

_"Yeah! She is mine, how can she get along with that emo guy!"_ Said Takumi as he hugged Mikan and rested his head on hers.

_"Get off me!"_

As the group was busy quarreling with each other, Youichi saw some candies on the table and took one and ate it. The taste seemed good so he ate another one.

_"Class is about to start, I will bring Youichi back to his class."_ Said Ruka.

When Ruka held his hand, Youichi suddenly collapsed.

_"Youichi!"_ Shouted Natsume and Mikan.

Natsume carried Youichi up and shook him. _"Youichi! Youichi!"_

Just then Hotaru noticed some wrappers on her table.

_"I think Youichi ate some of mine Gulliver's candies."_ Said Hotaru.

Just then... Youichi's body began to grow bigger and bigger. He became too big for his clothes and they ripped open. He turned into a teenager!

_"Quick! Send him to the nurse office to check his body! My Gulliver's candies are incomplete!"_ Urged Hotaru.

* * *

Natsume carried Youichi to the nurse office. Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka and Takumi tagged along.

At the nurse office, the teachers there asked them to leave first as they examine Youichi's body. After some time, the teachers came out.

_"He is fine but due to the incomplete Gulliver's candy and plus he ate too much of them, his body can no longer go back to his original size. He is sixteen now, same age as you all."_ The teacher explained.

The group rushed into the office to take a look at Youichi. On the bed, Youichi got up while rubbing his eyes and head.

_"Wh... What happened?"_ Youichi asked.

Even his voice changed!

_"Ah! Mikan!"_ Said Youichi and he hugged her.

He can now even pronounce properly!

_"Youichi... Let go please..."_ Said Mikan.

_"Why? You always hug me before."_ Said Youichi.

_"But...but now it's kinda different from before." _Said Mikan awkwardly.

_"But...I like you Mikan!"_ Then, he kissed Mikan on her cheek.

Everyone was stunned by what he did. He is not only physically turned into a 16 years old boy, but also mentally!

_"Hey let go of her! She's mine!"_ Said Takumi as he pulled Mikan away from Youichi.

_"What? No! She's mine! She likes me more_!" Shouted Youichi as he pulled Mikan away from him.

_"Stop it! She belongs to neither of you_!" Shouted Natsume.

_"Natsume?"_

_"Um...it's only a matter of fact. Anyway we have to go back to class! We are already late!"_ Said Natsume as he headed towards the class. Ruka followed him back.

_"Natsume, could you really like Mikan?"_ Ruka asked Natsume.

_"No! Don't be stupid! Who would like that ugly?"_ Said Natsume.

_"Youichi, you rest well ok? We are going back to class now. See you!"_ Said Mikan.

Then, the three headed back to class.

* * *

**Scene:****_ ESP Office_**

_"I don't think I can wait anymore! Natsume is already starting to defy me! Let her join!"_ Said ESP angrily.

_"Alright, as you wish. I think she's ok to join now."_ Said Persona.

_"__Good!"_ Exclaimed ESP. _"__With her I can finally execute my plan! Muhahahaha _***cough cough***_"_

_"__You should take better care of yourself."_

_"__Shut up! _***Cough cough***_"_

**_~Gakuen Alice Our Version Chapter 7 Owari~_**

**Kaiko Pyon: **_Hahahaha! I am sorry if Persona and the ESP seemed OOC at the last part! I couldn't help it._

**Kaiko Nya: **_Please read and review people! Sorry but I don't feel like talking anymore…_

**Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _The following is a statement we are going to continuously post as we have read many stories where the story plot has been severely criticized._

_Remember, this is our story, as the title says it is our version of Gakuen Alice so please do not comment on our plot! We would like to just receive comments on how to improve our writing and maybe how you would like the story to develop. Arigatou gozaimasu_

**Please read and review! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please go to Kaiko Nya for chapter 8**

**as we are collaborating in this story. Thank you!**

s/10612887/8/Gakuen-Alice-Our-Version

**Please review on our stories!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kaiko Pyon: **Gomenasai, minna-san! Because school exams are coming, we would not be updating regularly.

**Kaiko Nya: **Yeah, I hope you guys can wait for us! Ruka would you please?

**Ruka:** Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 9~**

* * *

When Persona announced that Mikan will be joining the dangerous ability class, Natsume, Youichi and Hotaru were shock and angry. Mikan was panicking internally, having known the dangerous ability class's secret, her mind raced for ideas on how to get out of this situation.

_"Well, Mikan, follow me later after class. We have something to discuss."_ said Persona.

_"__No, how dare he…"_Natsume clenched his fist.

* * *

**_Time skip_**

After lesson, Mikan followed Persona. As they headed towards the ESP's office, Natsume, Hotaru and Youichi immediately ran after them. Takumi was perplexed with their action and decided to tag along.

_"Persona you bastard! How dare you involve Mikan into this!"_ Shouted Natsume.

_"Natsume, be respectful, I'm your teacher after all." _

_"You are no teacher, you never did anything fits a teacher!" _Argued Youichi.

_"Don't get Mikan involved!"_ Said Hotaru.

Natsume and Youichi were surprised that Hotaru knows about the dangerous ability class but questions later. Right now they have to get Mikan away from Persona.

_"What's going on? Isn't dangerous ability class a good class?"_ Asked Takumi.

_"You stay out! You have nothing to do with this!"_ Shouted Natsume.

Takumi was pissed by Natsume's attitude.

Mikan realize that the situation was very tense. Natsume used his Alice and fires were surrounding him. Youichi too with evil spirited surrounded him. Hotaru took out her Nya Gun and Pyon cannon with full powers in both hands. They were ready to have a battle.

Persona smirked and whispered to Mikan_, "You can stop this can't you? You should know they are no match to me. If I were to take out just one restrainer, they will die without question."_

_"What? You better don't do anything! I will not forgive you!"_ Mikan glared at Persona.

_"Stop everyone. It's ok, I will just talk with him for a bit. I will be back soon, nothing will happen."_ Said Mikan and she faked a smile to assure everyone.

_"Mikan! You...you don't know what he..."_ Stammered Natsume.

Takumi realized this was very serious, for Natsume who is always so calm to stammer, this was not a usual sight.

Mikan realized the same thing. But she didn't want them to get hurt.

_"Natsume, who do you think I am? I'm Mikan Sakura, with four Alices. They can't do anything to me." _Smiled Mikan.

Natsume walked towards her and give her hug. Everyone is surprised. He whispered to Mikan_," I will definitely protect you!"_

Mikan blushed and hugged him back. Persona was looking at them, emotionless.

_"Done? We have to go Mikan."_

_"Persona, you better don't do anything to her!"_ Warned Natsume.

Persona smirked and said_, "Of course, she is an important tool..."_

* * *

**Scene:****_ In ESP office_**

_"Mikan Sakura is here."_ Said Persona and he bowed.

Seeing Persona personally bowed towards this person. Mikan thought, _He must be someone who is very powerful._

_"Mikan, I'm very pleased to finally meet you!"_ The man turned around. He looks about Narumi Sensei's age. He had dark colored hair slicked on his left side, and dark green eyes which looked like they were filled with malice even though he had a smile on his face. Mikan could tell that he was a dangerous person.

_"Mikan, you must have heard something from Natsume I believe. But you see, I need to explain this matter seriously to you again._

_You see the dangerous ability class students take up missions. They need to protect those in need. So it's not something bad at all..."_

Mikan listened with suspicion. If so, why is Natsume so worried?

_"So hesitate no more, join us!"_ He said as he reached out his hand.

Mikan looked at his hand with uncertainty...

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

_"What's going on? Explain to me now!"_ Said Takumi as he grabbed Natsume's collar.

_"Calm down Takumi! We will explain to you, let Natsume go!"_ Said Ruka.

_"Yeah... Let him go! You can't solve anything with violence now!"_ Said Youichi.

Takumi pushed Natsume away. Natsume looked away in annoyance.

_"If you can't talk, I shall explain. Takumi, dangerous ability class is not as good as you think. Those who possess dangerous Alices will cut short their life span the more you use them, it's different from us. But despite the teachers knows this fact, they still want them to carry out missions with their Alices. They are not only dangerous and it cut short their life span at the same time. You understand what I mean now? They are slaves to this school."_ Explained Hotaru.

Natsume look at the ground, expressionless and Youichi looked away sorrowfully.

Takumi looked extremely surprised. He leaned against the wall.

_"How did..."_

_"I followed you and Mikan the other day. You two looks suspicious, who knew that I would discover such a big secret."_

_"Then... What about Mikan? Isn't she in danger?"_ Shouted Takumi.

_"I will protect her! Definitely!"_ Said Natsume and he headed back to his dorm.

* * *

**Scene: ****_In ESP office_**

Mikan look at ESP hesitantly. Just as she was about to reach out his hand...

_"Aren't you missing out your explanation?"_

Narumi Sensei stood at the front of the door. He walked towards them as he explained further.

_"Then how do you explain the deaths of our students who died due to overuse of their Alices? The dirty money you get from their lives? Protect those in need? Don't make me laugh! Aren't those just rich criminals?"_

Narumi Sensei pulled Mikan towards him.

_"I won't let the same mistake happen again!"_

_"Narumi Sensei..."_said Mikan.

_"Oh? Hm... Sorry but you had failed to save her not me, sadly this time won't be any different. So, Mikan do you want to join?"_

_"Are you stupid? Never! What you are doing is wrong!"_ Shouted Mikan.

_"Well, maybe this will change your mind..."_ He smiled at Persona.

_"Just so you know, you have a grandpa right? If you want nothing happen to him, reconsider your decision Mikan."_ Said Persona.

_"You! Don't you dare hurt my Grandpa!"_ Mikan glared. Water, wind and lightning started to swirl and mix together in the office.

_"Wow! How impressive!"_ Exclaimed ESP.

_"Don't worry, nothing has done to him, but that might change..." _Said Persona.

_"Despicable!"_ Shouted Narumi Sensei.

Mikan calmed down.

_"So? Join us?"_ He reached out his hand once more.

Mikan reached out shakily and agreed.

_"Mikan..."_ Said Narumi Sensei.

* * *

Mikan was heading back to her dorm.

She was lost in thought. _What am I going to do? Will they really promise not to hurt Grandpa? _

_"Mikan!"_

Mikan was startled.

_"Ah! Natsume! Don't scare me like that jerk!" _

_"So how did it go?"_ Asked Natsume as he leaned against the wall.

_"Well... Haha... I screwed up and ended up joining the class. "_Mikan stick out her tongue.

Seeing Natsume looking at her with worried eyes, she looked away.

_"Well, it's not that bad, I mean I get lots of privileges and besides it's not like something bad will happen to me ri-right? I'm really o-ok!"_

_"Stop trying to be strong! If you want to cry go ahead! Stop this entire act! Your acting skill is terrible!"_ Shouted Natsume.

Mikan could not hold back anymore.

She ran towards Natsume and hugged him.

_"Wh...What can I do? They threatened to hurt my Grandpa! I... I can't refuse..."_ Cried Mikan.

Natsume hugged Mikan and whispered to her ear_, "Don't worry, I will protect you. I definitely won't let them hurt someone important to me again."_

* * *

**Scene: ****_In ESP office_**

_"You! Using such underhanded methods again! These children are only 16!" _Shouted Narumi Sensei.

_"Calm down Narumi, well, but these children are not ordinary 16-year-olds don't you agree? Besides, Mikan isn't like others, she won't die of overusing her Alices right?"_ Smiled ESP.

_"You said the exact same thing years ago. But Yuka still died didn't she!"_

_"Hm... That's Mikan's mother isn't it?"_

_"You don't even remember the name of your victim!"_

_"Haha... It's a joke, of cause I remember her, she was one foolish woman after all. Her death was something necessary... But don't worry, Mikan will be fine. After all, she inherited her abilities from her mother, the rarest type Alice holder, everlasting type. I will make sure she won't die, but it still needs to depend on herself though. Haha..."_

_"BASTARD!"_ Shouted Narumi Sensei.

_"Persona, I think he should leave now to calm down a bit. Take him away."_

* * *

Persona dragged Narumi Sensei out of the office.

_"Narumi, I have already warned you on account of the past. But you have overstepped your boundaries. Don't blame me if something else happens to you. You better watch out."_ Said Persona as he dragged out Narumi Sensei.

_"Traitor, you also hold responsible for their deaths especially his. I know that incident was your doing."_ Narumi Sensei glared at Persona.

Persona remained silent but no one knows what his expression with his mask was.

**_~Gakuen Alice Our Version Chapter 9 Owari~_**

**Kaiko Nya:** _WA...! I wonder what happened to Mikan's parents!_

**Kaiko Pyon:** _Baka! We should know the story already don't we!_

**Kaiko Nya:** _Ahahaha... Yeah... You are right..._

**Kaiko pyon: **_Did you see the NaMi moment, it was so kawaii!_

**Kaiko nya:** _Yeah well all I can say is that please be patient for the next chapter!_

**Kaiko pyon and kaiko nya**: _Oh the horror of exams, homework, exams, homework, exam, homework, exams…_

**Mikan:** _Umm I think they have lost it…Oh well, anyway Hotaru asked me to say that to read and review or else she will charge you 1000 rabbits…_

**Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _The following is a statement we are going to continuously post as we have read many stories where the story plot has been severely criticized._

_Remember, this is our story, as the title says it is our version of Gakuen Alice so please do not comment on our plot! We would like to just receive comments on how to improve our writing and maybe how you would like the story to develop. Arigatou gozaimasu_

**Please read and review! Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please go to Kaiko Nya for chapter 10**

**as we are collaborating in this story. Thank you!**

s/10612887/10/Gakuen-Alice-Our-Version

**Please review on our stories!**


	11. Omake 1- The Dare Trip

**Kaiko Nya: (Dressed as a zombie)** _It is finally my favourite holiday of the year!_

**Kaiko Pyon:** **(Dressed as a mummy) **_Yeah…..The best day for a devil like yourself._

**Kaiko Nya:** ***takes Hotaru's Nya Gun and points at Kaiko Pyon while smiling sweetly* **_Did you say something?_

**Kaiko Pyon:** _Nope. Not a peep._

**Kaiko Nya:** _Ok then, let's go back on track. Before we proceed with the omake, we have a Gakuen Alice Halloween Costume Fashion show!_

**Kaiko Pyon:** _First up, we have Ruka, dressed as a….bunny prince?_

**Ruka:** ***Blushing madly*** _H-Hotaru-san forced me to wear this so she could take pictures and sell it to my fan girls!_

**Kaiko Pyon and Kaiko Nya:** _You are totally whipped._

**Kaiko Nya:** _Next, we have the ice queen herself, Hotaru!_

**Hotaru:** _Bunny boy, you weren't supposed to say what my blackmailing secrets were. Pay up._ ***raises her hands out***

**Ruka:** ***sighs and gives her 80 rabbits***

**Kaiko Pyon:** _Anyway, moving on, we have Takumi dressed as a werewolf!_

**Takumi:** ***howls* **_Hello my beautiful ladies._

**Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _You sound like a perverted old man._

**Takumi:** ***goes into the depressing corner***_I-I'm a-an ol-old man?_

**Kaiko Nya:** _You only caught that part of the sentence? Never mind, ignor__e__him, next we have Youichi dressed as a fox ghost!_

**Youichi:** _Hn, at least I look better than the perverted old man._

**Takumi:** _Hey!_

**Kaiko Pyon:** _Next, we have Nastume dressed as a vampire!_

**Takumi:** _Hmph, I bet __he's__a blood sucking devil that just wants to take advantage of my princesses._

**Nastume:** _Don't pull me down to your standards, perverted old geezer._

**Kaiko Nya:** _Now now Natsume, don't be so mean to Takumi after all, you don't want your fan girls finding out where you are right?__How about some fan service?_

**Natsume****_:_**_My lady, would you wish to spend you entire life with me? * own imagination *_

**Kaiko Nya:** _That...was one of the lamest fan service I have ever seen... I knew it, Natsume don't suit this at all _*** shakes head ***

**Natsume:** _Hn…__I didn't even volunteer for this_

**Kaiko Pyon:** _Last but not least, we have Mikan-chan dressed as a witch!_

**Mikan:** _Happy Halloween minna-san!_

**Nastume, Takumi, Youichi:** ***nosebleed***

**Kaiko Nya:** _Ding ding ding, we have a winner! Mikan-chan, would you do the honours?_

**Mikan:** _Ok….. Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon do not own Gakuen Alice._

Happy Halloween! Enjoy!

**Omake 2~**

**The Dare Trip**

* * *

**Scene:** **_Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Youichi and Takumi are somewhere in the woods of Gakuen Alice and they are standing in front of a house_**

_"__Someone remind me why we are here again?"_ Ruka asked in an exasperated tone.

_"__Because it's a dare for Halloween and Hotaru wanted to test her invention."_ Mikan answered chirpily.

They were standing in front of a house that had been had been derelict for a generation. No one knew who owned it or why it had not been demolished. It was a gaunt shell of a mansion. The windows were mostly broken, by kids who dared each other to cast stones. There were still glass and it was grey with the grime of twenty years. The door was thick and old with a brass knocker that looked like a lion head. It has overgrown branches as if it was warding them off from going into the house. The once strong roof that had been neglected passed its intended lifespan and had caved in. The paint that had been white was slowly peeling off,making it looked out of place amid the dark of rotting wood. Ivy draped itself to the outer walls and around it was unkempt undergrowth as if the house had grown up from the very earth.

And here they were standing in front of this old abandoned mansion. _"Guys, are you sure that it is safe enough to walk inside?"_ Takumi asked after he saw the state of the house.

_"__Why, are you scared?"_ Youichi taunted.

_"__N-No, of course not! I'm here to protect Mikan from anything including you guys."_ Takumi answered.

_"__Enough with the chit chat, draw the sticks and head into the house and come back out before night. If you don't come back out by nightfall, we will assume the worst…"_Hotaru said while holding the sticks.

After drawing the sticks, they headed into the mansion before they split up in three different pathways.

* * *

**Scene: ****_Mikan and Natsume went down the middle pathway_**

_"Look stupid! It's all your fault! How on earth is curtain a man eating ghost? Now we are lost..." Natsume said impatiently._

_"But weren't you scared as well just now? You were running as well." Grumbled Mikan._

_"That's because you ran and in case you forgot, we are holding hands now because of the dare." Natsume rolled his eyes while holding up his right hand, showing their hands clamp together._

_Mikan sighed and looked around the dark creepy mansion. Every step they took, the wooden floor creecked which sent shivers down Mikan's spine. She is really no good with dark and creepy surroundings. Natsume seem to sense her fear and pulled Mikan closer to him._

_"In case you started running off again like some mad animal." Natsume said without looking directly at Mikan." Mikan looked at him, unsure of his current expression._

As the pair walking around, they realize they were more lost than before. They arrived at a row of doors along the corridor with only one door open and others shut.

_"__Ne Natsume, isn't it weird that this door is open while the other doors are closed?" _Mikan asked.

_"__Hn."_ Natsume answered distractedly as he was too focused on the feeling of Mikan's soft hands within his roughened ones. They pushed the door open and peeked into the room.

The room was surprisingly in a good condition compared to the rest of the mansion. The room had the colour theme of green and brown, the furniture, the walls and even some clothes scattered around were green or brown. In the corner of the room, they spotted a little girl that looked about 6-7 years old. She had black hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a white sundress that looked oddly creepy on her. They approached her with caution.

_"__What are you doing here little girl?"_ Mikan asked gently. (**Kaiko Pyon:** _Of course it will be Mikan, did you think that Natsume will be good with kids._ **Kaiko Nya:** _That will be when the world ends_. **Kaiko Pyon and Kaiko Nya:** _Yeah_ ***nodding heads***)

The girl looked up and said, _"__I live here nee-chan. Ne nee-chan, nii-chan, do you want to play with me?"_

_"__Sorry we can't play with you. You see, we have to go through the house because of a dare and since the mansion is so big we are now lost. Since you live here, can you guide us to the back exit, err…" _Mikan asked.

_"__My name is Misaka, Midori Misaka. Okay! I can guide you through the house nee-chan!"_ Misaka said cutely. Seeing Misaka's reaction, Mikan squealed at the cuteness of the scene. Meanwhile, Natsume cannot help but feel that something is really suspicious about this girl.

_"__Follow me."_ Without warning, Misaka grabbed Natsume's hand, breaking his train of thoughts. Her hands are abnormally cold, Natsume thought. Trying to hide his discomfort, he _"__Hn."_ and let himself get dragged along with Mikan.

They walked in silence before Mikan could not take it anymore and tried starting a conversation.

_"__So__um... __where are your parents Misaka-chan?"_ Mikan asked.

_"__Papa and Mama went to a better place."_ Misaka answered cheerfully, unbothered by the fact that her parents are dead.

_"__Oh…__I'm __sorry."_ Mikan said lamely. (Kaiko** Nya****_:_**_ Why? It's not your fault! _\\(-.-)/** Kaiko Pyon: **_Just keep quiet! No ones that heartless like you and stop disturbing the reader._ ***pulling Kaiko Nya's ear and dragging her***)

The silence resumed and Mikan could feel a cold chill up her spine all of a sudden. She shivered before looking around to find the source of the wind. That's odd, there aren't any windows around, Mikan thought. Natsume seeing her reaction, used his fire Alice to slightly heat up the air around them. Mikan felt the warmth and she smiled gratefully to Natsume.

_"__Err since you live here in this big mansion, won't you get lonely?"_ Mikan tried once again to start the conversation.

_"__There are many fun rooms in here nee-chan, so I won't get bored. Do you want me to show you my favourite rooms, nee-chan and nii-chan?"_

_"No just guide us out of he- Ow! What was that for?"_

_"Don't be that nasty to kids!" Mikan glared at Natsume._

_"__Sure if__it's along the way."_ Mikan said.

* * *

After many twists and turns, Misaka brought them to a red door that had cracks on it.

_"__They play with me a lot, so I'm never lonely."_ Misaka said with a grin.

_"__They?"_ Natsume said confused.

_"__I'm sure nee-chan and nii-chan will have fun playing with them too!"_ Without warning, Misaka pushed open the door.

It was horrifying. The 'they' Misaka was referring to were actually rats. Hundreds of dirty rats that covered the mouldy room and were squeaking so loud that they sounded like someone dying and calling for help. The rats had also seem to be eating something and on closer inspection, they were eating their own species. The rats were so hungry that they had gone cannibal. (Kaiko** Nya: **_Man...now there's rat cannibals? Weird stuff going on._ **Kaiko Pyon:** _I told you stop disturbing the readers!_ ***holding out a Baka Gun at Kaiko Nya* *BAKA***) Mikan gasped and took a few steps back, too horrified at the scene.

_Has Misaka been in this room with all this carnivorous rats? No, beasts__!? __She could have gotten eaten too!_ Mikan thought. Natsume's eyes widen slightly, showing his shock at the scene and tightened his grip on Mikan to comfort her. Mikan calmed down a bit and reciprocated the action.

_"__Misaka, I don't think that we really like playing in this room__. Haha... __Maybe you can show us another one?"_ Mikan said nervously and tried her best to smile naturally.

_"__Mm, okay…"_ Misaka replied disappointedly.

* * *

She walked a few doors down before stopping in front of a faded blue door. Natsume and Mikan tensed, bracing themselves on the sight. Misaka pushed open the door and Mikan screamed.

There were many dolls. Not just any doll, they were Annabelle doll look-a-likes. Tons of dolls were littered all over the room. Some were on shelves, some on the floor and some sitting on the window sill. They had blond brownish hair tied with two red ribbons in twin braids and greyish porcelain skin. They also had bloody red lips and were wearing torned white dress with red outlines. Some of them had cracked skin and red splotches on their dresses. Their blueish grey eyes were staring right at them but, that was not the most disturbing thing. The most disturbing thing was that they were holding a knife and chanting repeatedly, _"Let's play__! Let's play! Let's play!"_

Natsume immediately slammed the door shut and pulled Mikan away from the door. Then he turned to face Misaka, _"We are running out of time, show us the exit." _

_"__*sniffle*But can I show you one more room?" _Misaka sniffled pitifully.

"No! We had enough of your nonsen- ow!" Mikan let out a small lighting spark at Natsume's hand.

"Ahaha... Yeah but promise it's the last room ok?" Mikan let out a nervous laugh.

Misaka brightened up and nodded.

Natsume sighed and rolled his eyes. Slowly, he pulled Mikan up to her feet and followed Misaka to a metal door.

* * *

Misaka pushed the door open. With their reflexes alone, Mikan and Natsume crouched down to avoid the incoming projectiles. On closer inspection, they realised that the 'projectiles' were bats. After the swarm of bats passed by, they stood up and peered into the room only to see a skeleton covered in bat poop. Trying their best to shrug off the sight, (after all, they were from the dangerous ability class!) they asked for the exit.

"But aren't you gonna play with me?" Misaka sobbed.

"Stop your foolishness Misaka! Bring them out of this house!"

To Mikan's horror, the skeleton spoked.

Natsume raised his eyebrows, simply surprised at the sight of talking skeleton.

"What? Never seen a talking skeleton before?" Asked the skeleton.

Mikan went white and shocked her head slowly.

"Just bring them out! I want some peace alright? Hurry!"

"Ok... " Misaka replied obediently.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the exit and saw the others waiting for them. Happiness bubbled in them and when they turned to thank Misaka, she was nowhere to be found.

_"__Misaka! Where are you?"_ Mikan called out worryingly.

_"__Who are you looking for?"_ Hotaru asked.

_"__A little girl helped us through the mansion when we got lost." _Mikan

_"__I did not see any girl with you guys just now though."_ Takumi

_"__Maybe she went to play…"_Mikan

_"__Hey guys, I found something."_ Ruka shouted to them.

They walked towards him and found a tombstone. On it carved _'Midori Misaka, a little girl that was lost in a fire.' _Looking at each other, Mikan and Natsume paled as realisation hit them. The two of them rushed the gang to head back to the academy and they swore to never speak of this ever again.

* * *

**Scene: ****_Back at the mansion_**

Misaka stood there waving to the unknowing gang as she said, _"Come play again soon, nee-chan, nii-chan! Tee hee hee!"_ She then faded off into the surroundings.

* * *

**Omake within an omake**

**Scene: ****_while Takumi and Youichi were together_**

_"__Ugh, of all people I had to end up with you. I could have been holding my precious Mikan's hand if it weren't for you."_ Takumi

_"__What, did you think I chose for this to happen? You were the one that chose the same numbered sticks as me so it is your fault."_ Youichi

_"__No, it's yours."_ Takumi

_"__No, yours."_ Youichi

_"__No."_ Takumi

_"__Yes."_ Youichi

_"__No."_ Takumi

_"__Yes."_ Youichi

_"__No."_ Takumi

_"__Yes."_ Youichi

_"__No."_ Takumi

_"__No."_ Youichi

_"__Yes."_ Takumi

_"__Hah, you admitted it."_ Youichi

_"__What__, you cheated!"_ Takumi

_"__Yeah yeah blah blah, you are just a sore loser. Anyway we finally reached now let go of my hand."_ Youichi

_"__Grr, humph."_ Takumi

"But that was easy..."

"Well, in case you forgot, you have that Alice of yours to prevent any spirit coming to us right?"

"Oh yeah... " said Youichi while rubbing his head.

* * *

**Scene: ****_Hotaru and Ruka_**

Hotaru was holding a machine that looked like a radar.

_"__Erm, Hotaru-san, what does your machine do?"_ Wordlessly, Hotaru held out her hand. Ruka sighed as he handed Hotaru some rabbits.

_"__This is a prototype that can detect supernatural activity so I can capture the ghosts and sell them. Though it seems that there are too many ghosts as the prototype has malfunctioned. This is a waste of time now, walk faster."_

Ruka could only sweatdrop and follow Hotaru's lead.

**~Gakuen Alice Our Version Omake 2 Owari~**

**Kaiko Pyon and Kaiko Nya:**_Happy Halloween!_

**Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _The following is a statement we are going to continuously post as we have read many stories where the story plot has been severely criticized. _

**_Kaiko Nya:_** _Remember, this is our story, as the title says it is our version of Gakuen Alice so please do not __have harsh feelings__on our plot! _**_*wink*_**

**_Kaiko Pyon:_** _We would like to just receive comments on how to improve our writing and maybe how you would like the story to develop. _**_* waves *_**

**_Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:_** _Arigatou gozaimasu__*** bows down***_

**_Kaiko Nya:_**_by the way, since it's Halloween, I recommend this song: This Is Halloween __***smiles***_

**_Kaiko Pyon:_**_Kaiko Nya, you do realize your sense of music isn't that popular._

**_Kaiko Nya:_**_just a suggestion...a suggestion. Hehe..._

**Please read and review! Thank you!**


	12. Omake 2 - Surprising Lost Memories

**Please go to Kaiko Nya for omake 2**

**as we are collaborating in this story. Thank you!**

s/10612887/12/Gakuen-Alice-Our-Version

**Please review on our stories!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon: **_Haizzzz….._

**Mikan: **_?_

**Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _Haizzzz….._

**Ruka: **_?_

**Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _Haizzzz….._

**Takumi: **_?_

**Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _Haizzzz….._

**Hotaru:** _Just shut up and tell us what is going on. Annoying authors…_

**Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _Haizzzz….. We have been so stress with the new school year that we forgot to update the next chapter!_ ***goes into a corner and cries***

**Natsume:** _…__Irresponsible idiots, then just die._

**Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** ***holding a knife to their throats due to the guilt they feel and are about to suicide***

**Mikan, Ruka and Takumi:** _No, don't do it! / Stop them! / No my princesses, I can't live without you!_

**Youchi:** ***reading from a piece of paper*** _Dear readers, due to the brain malfunction of the authors, chapter 11 has taken a long time to come out. Thus, we apologise for the inconveniences caused. Please also note that Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon do not own Gakuen Alice._

**Chapter 11~**

* * *

After the revelation of her parents' death, Mikan headed back to her dorm. Her mind was filled hatred towards ESP.

_"That bastard! He is so cruel and inhumane! How coul...could he..."_ Mikan couldn't take it anymore and broke down.

Although she was smiling in front of her friends, all she did was just put up a brave front for them not to worry. Truthfully, She felt helpless, tired and oh so very afraid. When she reached her dorm, she threw herself to the bed.

Her complex situation brought her to tears of frustration. The salty liquid seeped into her pillow, which she was using to muffle the sound of her crying.

As she reached her pouch that contained Hotaru's stretchable scythe, she sighed.

_"Should I use this to fight next time when I'm in a mission? But I don't want to hurt anyone anymore... And I can't use this for such a dirty job...I-I just don't know what to do anymore!"_

Mikan cried herself to sleep, dreaming of nightmares where everyone she loved were all killed by ESP in front of her one by one.

* * *

**Scene: ****_ESP office_**

_"Persona! Bring Mikan here tomorrow and inform her about the mission. That guy requested heavy protection. I heard he's trading slaves to this country. This time the profits will definitely bring me closer to the big finale! Soon, this school will be mine!"_ Said ESP as he looked out of the night sky and laughed.

_"As you wish..."_

_"__Remember to give her a mask. I don't want anyone to find out about this... Mikan Sakura... You must be a gift from Yuka."_ Said ESP as he smirked.

Persona was silent but had paused before answering, _"__Understood."_

Though ESP noticed the hesitation, he paid no heed to it.

* * *

**Time skip**

_"Wake up! It's morning! Wake up! It's morning! Wa-"_

Mikan reached out slowly and pressed the alarm.

She rubbed her eyes and thought : _Oh no... My eyes are swollen from yesterday's crying... Hope they don't notice... Haiz..._

Mikan wishes that she can just go back to sleep and escape from this nightmare but she knows that if she does this, she will worry her friends. Mikan washed herself up and get dressed. Before leaving her dorm, she looked into the mirror and forced a smile.

_"Get yourself together Mikan! You are already fortunate enough to be the special type Alice Holder! Smile at least for them! It can't get any worse than this..."_ Then she pasted a smile on her face and leave the dorm.

When Mikan reached her classroom, she took a deep breath. Just before she can open the door, Persona stopped her.

_"Mikan Sakura... Head to the ESP office right now, there's a new mission for you..."_

_"Wha... What? Are you kidding me? There's no way I'm going! Which criminal is it this time...? You guys are despicable!"_ Mikan shouted as she let out her frustration on Persona.

_"If you don't go, I just have to ask others. Just so you know they can die if they overuse their Alice ... But you can stop that right...?"_

_"I can't believe how inhumane you guys are! I... I will go..."_ Mikan grabbed the tip of her skirt to prevent herself from crying in front of Persona. Her pride will not it.

Before she headed to the ESP office, she stopped and said without turning around, _"I've seen the past and know everything..."_

Then, Mikan ran off.

Persona stiffened but remained still when Mikan ran off.

Just then, Natsume opened the door and saw Persona standing in front of the class. His face immediately darkened and said, _"__What are you doing here? I don't think you are needed right now since there's no mission for me. Get lost!" _

Persona stood there for a while and left.

_"What's wrong Natsume? You look scary..." _Asked Youichi as he walked out.

_"No... Nothing..."_

_"Hey... Why isn't Mikan here yet? I actually wanted her to feel better and thought of a plan the whole night."_

Natsume frowned and thought for a while...

_"Hotaru, you know anything?"_

Hotaru looked up from her book and shook her head and went back reading.

_I have a bad feeling about this..._ Thought Hotaru.

* * *

**Scene:****_ ESP office_**

_"Oh welcome Mikan! Glad to see you..."_ Said ESP as he turned around facing Mikan.

_"Shut up! What's the mission?"_ Shouted Mikan as she glared at him. Her blue eyes were ablaze with emotions which was mainly hate.

_"My my... Don't be so upset... It will ruin your beautiful face."_ Said ESP as he walked closer to Mikan and lifted up her chin.

_"You really do resemble you mother in certain ways..."_

Mikan pushed away his hand and said, _"Don't touch me with your dirty hand!"_

ESP smirked and said, _"__It seems that you have inherited her personality too! Hahaha...Anyway this is your mask... Do not take it off at any circumstances during the mission. Persona will bring you to the location. Make sure the truck is not damaged as inside contains something... Very valuable." _

And then, ESP walked back to his seat. _"Persona, stop hiding there and come out! Take her there before he gets angry!"_

Mikan looked at her mask. It resembled an Arctic fox, white in colour with blue eyes. Though beautiful, Mikan could not help but feel disgusted.

_"It's time to go now."_ Said Persona as he led her to a black car.

* * *

**Scene: ****_Class_**

_"Class is starting. Mikan can't join us as she's feeling unwell. So now let's begin!"_ Said Narumi Sensei.

_"Natsume! I have to see you after class." _

Natsume looked at Narumi sensei and thought: _Something is definitely wrong._

Takumi, Youichi and Hotaru looked at Natsume with curiosity and thought: _Why only him... Could this be about Mikan?_

* * *

**Scene: ****_Time skip_**

_"Ok... That's all for today's lesson. Be sure to revise! Natsume come with me now."_

Natsume got up and before he can leave, Hotaru caught up to him and said, _"__Please protect Mikan if it's about her."_

Natsume looked at Hotaru stunned as Hotaru does not usually approach people. He recovered and nodded seriously. The moment he left, Hotaru took out a headphone and a controller.

* * *

**Invention intro~ by Hotaru**

Micro sound

This invention allows you to hear anything as long as the sticker is with the person.

**End of intro~**

* * *

_"Hotaru... What are you doing..?"_ Asked Takumi. Youichi also approached her with curiosity.

_"Shush! Be quiet!"_

_"What's wrong...?"_ Asked Ruka as he approached the three.

Hotaru shot a death stare at them signalling them to zip their mouth.

* * *

**Scene: ****_Outside the classroom_**

_"What? Mikan is on a mission today? How can they do this to her after what she has been through just yesterday!"_ Shouted Natsume.

_"Calm down Natsume... You haven't heard the rest... This time the person she is protecting is the infamous __Ƶ__."_

Natsume's eyes widened and he back stepped a bit in shock.

_"Isn't Mikan in danger right now? How many Alice holders have died because of that bastard?"_

_"No... Mikan is stronger than you all since she's special. But I'm worried that the pursuers this time will be more prepared than before. Natsume... I know I shouldn't put you in danger but this is the location, can you go and protect Mikan? Sorry for being a selfish teacher but she is Yuka-senpai's daughter who sacrificed her life for..."_

_"I understand... I will protect her but not because she's her daughter but because she's my Mikan."_ Said Natsume as he ran off.

* * *

**Scene: ****_Inside the classroom_**

_"Hotaru, did you hear anything...? Hotaru...?"_ Asked Youichi.

Hotaru took off her head phone and dashed out of the classroom.

_"Hotaru?"_ Shouted Ruka.

_"What's wrong with her...?" _Asked Takumi but the rest just shook their shoulders.

_"Natsume!"_

Natsume turned around and saw Hotaru running towards him.

_"I heard everything. Here take this since you can't overuse your Alice."_

Hotaru handed out two pistols.

* * *

**Invention intro~ by Hotaru**

Electro pistols.

They can shoot out electric at aimed target and momentarily paralyse them without killing them. Anyone within a radius of 3m will suffer the same fate.

**End of intro~**

* * *

_"How- Never mind…Thanks."_ Said Natsume and he ran off.

_"__Mikan, please be safe."_ Hotaru muttered as she watched Natsume run off towards the gates.

* * *

**Scene: ****_ESP office_**

_"What? Natsume is following Mikan and Persona? Stop him! I don't wish his presence will affect this mission. Capture him and bring him here. It's time to teach him a lesson, to remind that wild cat who is the master."_ Said ESP as he rested his head on top of his hands.

His eyes glowed like the tigers in the dark room. The men in suits shivered and bowed before leaving the room.

_"Hahaha... Those kids, only sixteen, so naïve and powerless. What can they do in this cruel world? Trying to interfere in adult's business isn't a smart move Natsume!"_ ESP let out an evil laughter.

Persona and some men in black suits entered a black car together with Mikan. She clutched her face mask tightly and her face darkened.

_"Get in!"_ Said Persona as he nudged Mikan.

_"I know! Don't touch me!"_ Shouted Mikan in annoyance and glared at Persona. She slowly entered the black car and closed the car door.

_"Mikan! Mi-mmm!"_

_"What? I heard someone called my name."_ Said Mikan as she looked out of the car window to scan around the area to look for the source.

_"It must be your imagination. Drive now and get to the appointed location as fast as possible. We are going to be late."_ Said Persona in a clipped tone.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

_"Let me go! Let me go!"_ Shouted Natsume as he surrounded himself with fire. The men in suits then backed off.

_"It's ESP isn't it? You aren't going to stop me!"_ Shouted Natsume as he took out the gun Hotaru gave him. But before he could do anything, one of the men in suits restrained him from the back and used his lightning Alice.

_"Shit-..."_ Natsume let out a cry before fainting.

* * *

**Scene: ****_In the Car_**

_"Wear your mask now. You can take off your restrains as well since you won't be needing those. That head chain is all you need."_ Said Persona without looking at Mikan. He stared outside the window as if lost in his thoughts.

_"But I might hurt those people or even worse, kill them! You know very well my current condition!"_ Said Mikan as her blue eyes fixed on Persona.

_"Does it matter? Their lives? You don't even know them. They are all going to die one day, you are just sending them to death earlier."_

"_That's your belief not mine, so don't try to pressure your belief on me! Each human life has a value, and they can't be replaced, and no one has the right to snatch it away from anyone. That's what I believe." _Mikan said determinedly.

Persona turned and looked at her, her passionate blue eyes seem to reflect his inner self. He immediately looked away and said_," You...remind me of someone who used to be important to me."_

"_Used to? Not anymore? That's not the case is it?" _Said Mikan as she slowly put on the mask.

* * *

**Scene: ****_ESP office_**

_"Are you awake now?" _Said ESP as he lifted Natsume's chin. (**Kaiko Pyon:** _Why does ESP feel like a paedophile in this scene?_)

_"Wha... What's going on...?" _Muttered Natsume as he slowly opened his eyes. He scanned the surrounding as realized he's tied to a chair.

_"What do you think you are doing?"_ Shouted Natsume as he tried to use his Alice but it was in vain.

_"My Alice..."_

_"Haha... Idiot, that's the rope I got from the techno ability class. It restrains Alice holders and prevent them from using their Alice. Now, you tried to interrupt the mission, what punishment should I give you?"_ Said ESP as he walked away with his back facing Natsume.

Natsume glared him. His eyes filled with hatred as he struggled in attempt to get away.

_"You know Natsume, I believe that the best way to control someone is through pain. That's the best way to make you remember. Use that electric rod. It should be enough to teach him a lesson."_

The men in suits bowed and took out an electric rod each. They started hitting Natsume with full force and each time the rod came in contact with Natsume, it released electricity which caused him to feel great pain.

_"Ah...! Argh...!"_ Natsume groaned in pain. He glared at ESP with a feral intensity of hatred.

_"Hm, you still have the energy to glare at me? Looks like you need to have longer punishment huh?" _Laughed ESP as he watched this whole scene with a grin on his face as if he's enjoying it whole heartedly. _"Don't stop till I say so!"_

* * *

**Scene: ****_In the mission ground_**

Mikan took out all her restrains except the head chain. The mask did a very good job at hiding her conflicted and self-loathing expression. She was at a highway with trees on one side and cliffs on the other side of the road. It's a one way road that would ensure that she would not miss the targets.

_"They are coming. We will be back when it's over. There are consequences if you were to fail the mission" _Said Persona as he get into the car before driving off.

Mikan stood still till she heard the rumbling sound of a car engine. She used her wind Alice to perch herself on top of a roadside lamp. Just then, a few black vans drove at top speed with some black cars chasing after them. Mikan watched, hesitant to take action but Persona's warning still remained freshly imprinted in her mind.

_"I'm sorry."_ Mikan muttered.

She closed her eyes to concentrate and it was as if time had stood still. She no longer heard the sound of screeching tires and the rustling of the trees. Everything was silent, just like the calm before the storm, just before chaos reigned.

Then, she opened her eyes.

She raised her right hand and lightning soon struck down at the black cars while avoiding the black vans completely. The black cars started to swerve right and left which caused the distance between the vans and the cars to increase.

Not letting this opportunity get away, she then raised her left hand to create a huge water wall with lightning coursing through the water currents. Two black cars tried to drive through it but they were unable to pass through since the force exerted by the water was too strong. The cars ended up exploding due to the lightening instead.

Mikan faltered when she saw that she had indirectly killed someone. She had just murdered someone. They could have a lover, a wife, children, family or maybe even friends waiting for them to come home.

But now, she had killed them. She had killed them with her Alices. She murdered someone. Killed someone in cold blood.

I_'__m a murderer._ Mikan thought hysterically. Mikan lost control of her emotions as self-loathing and disgust filled her.

_"__I didn't want to kill anyone! I never wanted to do this, I never wanted anybody to die because of me! So why, why must this happen? I hate this, I hate my life, and I hate myself! Why was I even born?" _

Mikan's outburst caused her Alice to spike and this caused the rest of the cars to back off.

Then, many men came out of the car to look for the source of this commotion.

_"She's on top! Shoot her!"_ Shouted one of them pointing at Mikan.

The men took out their guns and start shooting at her direction. Mikan in her subconscious state, waved her right hand and used her wind Alice to stop the bullets. She changed the bullets' direction, aiming at the men's heads and blew the bullets towards them.

Just then, Mikan while lost in the middle of her emotions, she heard voices, voices of her friends.

_"Mikan, let me tell you this and must always remember, your parents, Yuka sempai and Izumi sempai, they loved you deeply and dearly. You are their beloved child so don't blame yourself alright?"_ _Narumi-sensei_

_"Mikan, didn't I tell you before? You look so ugly when you cry, so stop crying already, Baka!"_ **_Hotaru _**

_"Don't you get it? You are the hope they have, the will that drove them to escape this place. Your mother, she loved you deeply, wanted you to live and you think you killed her? She didn't protect you to allow you to have this thought!"__**Natsume**_

_My friends, my precious people, they still love me._ Mikan looked up with determination, _that's why, I can't let them down._

Mikan snapped back to her senses and managed to prevent the bullets from hitting any vital areas.

A few of the men had hid behind their cars but some were shot by the bullets. She then used her water Alice and pushed the now empty cars down the cliff. Before any of the men could react, she raised her left hand and sent them flying into the trees, leaving them hanging on the branches.

At the same time, she used her lightening Alice and destroyed the guns in their hands. Seeing the men were unable to hurt her now and the black vans have already vanished, she then heaved a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, she felt faint and dropped to her knees. In order to prevent herself from fainting, Mikan bit onto her lips and clenched her fist to stimulate pain.

Just then, a black car reached and Persona walked out. He saw the men on the trees struggling to get down and the huge ruckus made from the battle, he knew that Mikan has accomplished her mission.

_"Get on!"_ Said Persona as he get into the car.

Mikan slowly stood up and got into the car. The car drove off immediately and head back to Gakuen Alice. In the car, Mikan took down her mask and closed her eyes. She was breathing heavily and her face is pale.

Unknown to her, Persona had seen the whole thing. _Why is she so much like them?_ Persona clenched his fist as he was reminded of his painful past once again in the form of Mikan Sakura.

Persona recollected himself and said, _"Looks like you need more training for your body to handle your Alices. Here, your restrains."_

Mikan stayed silent as she was still recovering from the overuse of her Alices and her tiring emotional outburst. She reached for her restrains and put them on slowly. The whole trip was a long a silent one as both of them looking outside the window.

* * *

**Scene: ****_ESP office_**

Natsume's body was full of wound as he breathed heavily.

_"__I hope you will remember this punishment and engrave it into your heart. It will do you well not to disobey the person that can destroy your life Kuro Neko. Untie him." _ESP said coldly as he sat on his chair back facing Natsume.

Natsume spit out the blood in his mouth and staggered out of the office.

As he was heading back to the classroom, he leant against the wall to catch his breath. He clenched his fists and faced the ceiling with his eyes shut tightly in anger.

_"Why am I so weak that I can't even protect someone important to me? Damn it!"_ Natsume said in frustration.

When he hobbled back into the classroom, he looked up only to see Hotaru sitting quietly.

_"I was waiting for you. I predicted this since I saw a group of men running around in the school compound."_ Said Hotaru without looking up. _"I'm sorry for not saving you. I did not want to risk him putting out his anger on Mikan."_

_"No... I don't blame you."_ Said Natsume as he pulled the nearest chair beside him and sat down.

_"Here, use these plasters."_

* * *

**Invention intro~ by Hotaru**

Healing plaster. It can heal ones wound at a much faster pace by generating cells and tissues to cover up the wound.

**End of intro~**

* * *

_"Thanks."_ Natsume pasted the plaster on his wounds. He sighed in relief as the plaster started to work its magic.

Natsume stared out the window looking at the orange-red sunset deep in thought. Hotaru took a glance at him and walked towards the door.

_"I'm leaving."_ Hotaru left the classroom and sighed. _"That Mikan, when is she going to be back?"_ Hotaru walked back to her dorm and looked at the same orange sky and closed her eyes. Her expressionless face hid her anxiety well as she headed back to her dorm.

* * *

**Scene: ****_In the car~_**

Mikan and Persona reached the school. Mikan opened the door and got off the car together with Persona. Mikan stood still, as if she was thinking about something. Persona looked at her for a while, confused by her actions, before turning to walk away to report to ESP.

_"Persona! Just so you know, my father didn't hate you, and I... forgive you."_ Mikan shouted and she ran off, leaving Persona stoned from her words.

Mikan ran towards her dorm but before she could reach her dorm, she felt exhausted and stopped to catch her breath.

_"Looks like I really overused my Alice."_ Mikan muttered to herself. She walked back slowly with her hands rubbing her head, she had a headache from all the thinking she had done.

She had just helped someone she should not help the most, a criminal and even hurt other people. But she was forced to do so, for her grandfather's sake. She felt bitter and confused. She was not only physically exhausted but mentally as well.

When she was reaching her dorm, she saw Natsume, leaning against the wall beside her door.

_"Natsume? What are you doing here? And... What's with the plasters all over your body?" _Asked Mikan.

_"Nothing, I'm fine. Welcome back."_ Natsume said with a faint smile on his face.

Mikan forced a smile and she opened the door, _"__You should head back now and get some rest."_

Natsume blocked off the door before Mikan could enter.

_"What are you-" _Before she could finish, Natsume hugged her from behind.

_"Stop smiling when you don't feel like it. Rely on me a bit more!"_

Mikan was shocked but soon she let her pent up emotions go. She hung her head down and tears dripped down her face. She sobbed as Natsume felt the tension leave her body as she let herself loose. She soon let her body go limp and leaned against Natsume due to the stress and her exhaustion.

Natsume carried her and gently laid her on her bed as he muttered to the half-asleep Mikan, _"I will protect you, I promise. Because you are important to me. I love you..." _

* * *

**Time skip~**

_"Wake up! It's morning! Wake up! It's morning! Wa..."_ Mikan stopped the alarm as she slowly opened her eyes.

Her body felt very heavy and she did not wish to wake up at all. Thinking of the mission yesterday, she sighed but knows very well that it was not going to be her last mission. She slowly got up and the moment she stood up, she felt faint and sat back on her bed.

_"What's wrong with me today? I should have gotten enough rest from yesterday's mission." _

Mikan forced her body to move and went to wash up. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was pale and her blue eyes looked like they had matured and aged in that one night. Her red hair was in a mess. She looked dreadful.

Mikan sighed and closed her eyes to regain her posture. She then forced a smile on her face.

_"I can't let everyone worried about me. Smile... That's the least I should do."_

Mikan left her dorm after cleaning herself and headed to the classroom. Before entering the class, Mikan took a deep breath.

_"Ah! Mikan! You are here! Where were you yesterday?"_ Asked Takumi as he opened the door.

_"Oh... Um... I was unwell so I stayed in my dorm."_ Said Mikan as she smiled, pretending nothing happened.

_"You look tired, Mikan. Are you ok?"_ Asked Youichi who popped up behind Takumi.

_"Yeah of course!"_ Mikan said in a high false tone cheerfully.

_"Move! You are all blocking the way!"_ Shouted Natsume as he pushed his way into the class.

The moment Mikan saw Natsume, she remembered what happened last night and she blushed immediately and looked away. Then she slowly walked back to her seat, leaving Takumi and Youichi puzzled.

_"Mikan, are you okay?"_ Asked Hotaru.

_"Hotaru! This is the first time you are so concerned about me!"_ Said Mikan as she reached to hug Hotaru but was avoided.

Seeing the serious look on Hotaru's face, Mikan knew that Hotaru must have known her current situation.

Mikan let out a faint smile and said, _"__I'm fine, I will not let them affect my life."_

_"Mikan~ I missed you soooo much!" _Said Youichi as he hugged Mikan.

_"Me too! But you still look as beautiful as ever."_ Said Takumi as he lifted Mikan's chin from her back and kissed her forehead.

_"Ah! Stop it you two..."_ Shouted Mikan.

_"Tsk! Get yourself away from her! Worms!"_ Shouted Natsume as he shot out a small fire ball at the two to chase them away.

_"What's wrong with you!"_ shouted Takumi in rage.

_"Natsume! Even though I think of you as my onii-chan, I'm not giving up Mikan to you."_ Said Youichi.

_"Sto-"_ Before Mikan could stop their quarrel, she felt light headed the moment she stood up and lost conscious.

_"Mikan!" _Shouted Takumi in shock.

Natsume immediately lunged forward and caught her before she fell onto the floor.

_"She's burning up, it's most likely due to her overuse of her Alices and her exhaustion."_ Hotaru said worriedly as she touched Mikan's forehead.

_"I'm bringing her to the nurse office."_ Said Natsume as he carried Mikan bridal style and headed to the nurse's office.

_"What's going on? What overuse of Alice?"_ Asked Ruka.

_"Could it be…? She got summoned for a mission?"_ Youichi guessed.

Hotaru looked at them coldly and said, _"__Sadly that's how she's going to live her life in this school now."_ She walked out of the class to check up on Mikan.

* * *

**Scene: ****_ESP office_**

_"So she has succeeded her mission? Haha... As expected of Izumi and Yuka's daughter, their family are so ever useful. The reward this time is really a handsome amount." _Laughed ESP.

Person just bowed and his mask hide his emotion. He was still recalling what Mikan said to him.

_Forgiven ... Is it..._ Thought Persona.

_"Well the news got quick, look there's so much more requests coming up needing her protection. Pass them to her."_ Said ESP as he threw a pile of document onto the table.

_"Mikan is currently unwell because of her previous fight..."_

_"So? She can still continue isn't it? It's not life threatening. Could it be, you have...?"_

_"No it is nothing. I will pass them to her."_ Persona collected the documents as he walked out of the office.

ESP watched him as he left the office and begun to feel suspicious of Persona. Just then, Narumi sensei broke into the office.

_"Let me go! I have something to say to him!"_ Shouted Narumi sensei as he tried to break free from the men in suits who were guarding the office.

ESP raised his hand to signal them to let him go.

_"Well... Isn't this my dear old friend?"_ Said ESP as he smirked.

_"You! Mikan is already unconscious because of over using her Alice and you are still giving her missions? You scumbag!"_

_"And...? She's alive isn't it? That's all it matters right? I see no big deal with her current condition."_

_"Shut up! I'm not letting you hurt her daughter. You cold blooded animal! After killing Yuka, you still dare to use Mikan!"_

_"What are you going to do about it?" _ESP questioned him as he walked towards Narumi sensei.

_"You see, there are two only categories in this society. One is the weak and one is the strong. I belong to the first and you belong to the latter. The weak can never beat the strong, and the strong will always oppress the weak, so know your place. Haha... "_

Narumi sensei's face went blank and hung his head low. _"What's wrong with you? You and your weird concept about the society? Everyone deserves freedom and the weak even more so!"_

_"Heh, that's a touching thing to say, but are you even capable of doing anything to obtain freedom? In the end, you are just a useless pathetic man who can't even protect what he loves. Hahaha! What a joke! Bring him out!"_

Narumi sensei's face darkened as he was dragged out of the office. ESP's words resounded in his mind as he was reminded of his incapability to protect Yuka. He gritted his teeth and punched the wall in frustration.

* * *

**Scene: ****_Nurse's office_**

Mikan opened her eyes slowly and realized she was in the nurse's office.

_"Ouch... My head... So I fainted huh."_ Muttered Mikan to herself.

Then, she realized Natsume was by the bedside, sound asleep. Mikan looked at him with amusement.

_"He looks like a cute child when he's asleep even though he's such a jerk when he's awake. Hehe..."_ Mikan said as she giggled to herself.

Mikan recalled Natsume's confession to her yesterday and blushed.

_"He... Likes me...? Ah! My head is so confused..."_ Mikan said as she pulled her red hair.

Mikan observed Natsume's physique in amusement. _"I can't believe he looks so thin, despite knowing how strong he can be." _

She saw Natsume's hand and made sure Natsume was still asleep before putting hers on top of his.

_"Wow... His hand is so big...! He really is a guy isn't he?"_

_"Of course I am a guy, what do you think I was?" _Natsume huffed in amusement as he grabbed hold of Mikan's hand.

_"You...you are awake?"_ Mikan stammered in shock.

Natsume slowly raised his head and stared at Mikan.

_"What is it...?"_ Mikan asked as she looked away in embarrassment_," and let go of my hand."_

_"Nothing... Just glad you are feeling better now. Aren't you the one who put your hand on top of mine?" _Natsume smirked.

_"Humph! It was just a mistake, I just... Out of curiosity..."_ Mikan said as her voice got softer.

Natsume continued looking at her before reaching out to touch her hair.

_"Your red hair is like a blazing sun you know? It's really familiar for some reason." _Said Natsume.

_"Is it? Then do you think the colour is ugly? I bet you do..."_ Said Mikan as she looked down, ready to be teased by Natsume again.

_"No. It's pretty. Really beautiful."_ Natsume smiled and kissed her hair.

Mikan was surprised and still hung her head low to hide her blushed cheek.

_"Will... Will you let go of my hand now...?"_ Mikan said softly.

_"Do you hate it that much?"_ Asked Natsume as he stood up ready to leave.

_"No! Of course not, it's... It's just embarrassing!"_ Mikan pouted as she looked at Natsume straight in the face.

Natsume bent down and lifted Mikan's chin, _"__With that face you are making, are you trying to seduce me?" _He drew nearer to Mikan's face and tilted his head.

Mikan opened her eyes wide in shock and immediately closed her eye tight with her face blushed. Natsume saw her reaction and hesitated a while before smiling at her naivety.

_"Ouch! What was that for?"_ Mikan shouted as she rubbed her forehead. Apparently, Natsume head butted her instead.

_"Nothing...you thought it was going to be a kiss?"_ Smirked Natsume.

Mikan looked away and blushed, _"__So what if I thought it was!"_

Natsume smiled and ruffed Mikan's hair, _"Now isn't the right time, wait for me…But for now go back to your dorm and rest, stop being a burden!"_

Although his words sounded mean, his expression showed otherwise. Mikan nodded in silent.

_"Natsume... Um... I..."_ Mikan hesitated whether she should tell Natsume about her previous mission.

_"It's fine, I understand. Don't worry, you have me."_ Natsume interrupted her as he walked out of the nurse's office. As Mikan watched Natsume leave the room, she touched her hair and smiled.

_"You look happy."_

_"Wha- What? Hotaru? No I do not..."_

Hotaru walked in and sat beside Mikan, _"Are you feeling better now?"_

_"Yes definitely! So don't worry about me!"_

_"Who says I'm worry about you?"_

_"What... Hotaru so mean..."_ Grumbled Mikan.

_"Mikan, I know you are strong but because you also know this, you always push yourself to the edge. I don't want to have to pick up the pieces of you when you finally shatter Mikan. Please….just…"_ Hotaru said in a worried and frustrated tone as she was at a loss of how to express herself to Mikan.

Mikan looked at Hotaru in the eye for a while before looking down at her lap.

_"I understand... Sorry, I worried you. I-I wish to be alone for a while." _Mikan muttered softly without looking up.

Hotaru sighed and nodded before heading to the door. She stood in front of the door and hesitated for a while, before leaving.

_"Hot-"_ Mikan wanted to call up to Hotaru but she realized Hotaru already left.

* * *

**Time skip~**

It was evening and the sky was dyed orange by the setting sun. Mikan was heading back to her dorm with many thoughts in her head. She reached her dorm and threw herself onto her bed. She buried her face under the blanket and closed her eyes. It had been an exhausting week for Mikan as she thought about what had happened in the past few days.

_I hope tomorrow will be a better day._ Thought Mikan before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Scene: ****_ESP office_**

_"Have you arranged the necessities for the mission?"_ Asked ESP as he leaned back to his chair.

_"Yes, Mikan can start anytime now." _Said Persona.

_"That's good! Now with Mikan, more profit will come in. It will only be a matter of time before I can finally take over the school. Hahaha..."_

Persona looked at him quietly, but no one knows of the changing emotions within him.

**_~Gakuen Alice Our Version Chapter 1 Owari~_**

**Kaiko Pyon:**_…_

**Kaiko Nya:**_…_

**Kaiko Pyon and Kaiko Nya: *bawls loudly*** _This chapter is one of the most emotional chapters we have ever written!_ ***Sniffs***

**Kaiko Pyon:** _We hope that you enjoyed the chapter._***goes into a corner and continues crying***

**Kaiko Nya:** _Yeah thank you for your patience._ ***joins Kaiko Pyon***

**Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _The following is a statement we are going to continuously post as we have read many stories where the story plot has been severely criticized._

_Remember, this is our story, as the title says it is our version of Gakuen Alice so please do not comment on our plot! We would like to just receive comments on how to improve our writing and maybe how you would like the story to develop. Arigatou gozaimasu_

**Please read and review! Thank you!**


End file.
